


How Does It Feel?

by MrGayRights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGayRights/pseuds/MrGayRights
Summary: Lucifer has trouble admitting how good you make him feel sometimes. Good thing you know just how to make him crack.(Originally posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	How Does It Feel?

“How does that feel?” You asked quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the soft music coming from the record player. The corner of your lips twitched up as you felt Lucifer tighten around your fingers for a split second. The demon below you squirmed a bit, sucking in a breath like he was trying to compose himself before answering.

“…Fine,” Lucifer grumbled. His head was turned away, his eyes glaring at a random spot in the room. It was almost like he had the idea that if he couldn’t see you, you couldn’t see him and the fact that your fingers pressing against his prostate felt much better than just “fine.”

You let out a soft hum and pause your movements for a moment, acting like you were thinking. “Fine doesn’t sound satisfactory,” your fingers started to slide out, “Maybe I should st-”

“No!” Lucifer practically shouted, his hand quickly grabbing your wrist, “Don’t you dare stop.” There was the slightest hint of a growl in his voice, but you didn’t let that affect you.

Instead, you gently removed the demon’s hand from your wrist and grabbed his chin with your free hand, preventing him from turning his head away again. “What’s the magic word?” Crimson eyes still avoided you. You pushed your fingers back in roughly. “Look at me, Lucifer.”

A high-pitched sound slipped past his lips, causing his pink cheeks to go red. His embarrassment was so obvious, it was almost hard to believe that he was the avatar of pride. Still, he obeyed, hesitantly looking up at you. “Please…”

“Please…what?”

“Please don’t stop,” The man practically whimpered, “Give me more, please.”

You didn’t even try to hide your grin, “Good boy.”

You slid your fingers out. Lucifer opened his mouth to protest and question what the hell you were doing, but it shut when he saw you grab the lube again. Instead of his mouth, his legs opened up more. A quiet chuckle came out of you, “So good.”

You threw one of his legs over your shoulder and lined up your lubed up cock to his entrance. Pressing a quick kiss on his pale thigh, you slowly pushed in.

Lucifer’s dark eyes fluttered shut as he let out a pleased hum. His hand reached out to find yours, a small whimper slipping past his lips as you intertwined your fingers with his.

The two of you stayed like that for a few moments, the only noise in the room being the music and quiet breathing coming from the both of you. Finally, you broke the silence, “Is it okay if I move?” Lucifer only nodded, his hole twitching around you.

Starting out with only shallow thrusts, soaking up all of the small noises from Lucifer, you eventually get to a steady pace. Lucifer began to loosen up, more willing to let soft moans and whimpers tumble out of his mouth. His noises mixed in nicely with the sound of your skin slapping against his.

Leaning down, you pressed your lips against the shell of his ear, “How does it feel, love? Be honest now, or else~” You purred, quickening your thrusts. Lucifer let out a loud whine, squeezing your hand tightly. You pulled your face away, eyes locking with Lucifer’s half-lidded ones.

“G…Good…” The demon choked out, moving his hips along with yours, “It feels good… I- I’m going to…”

Sliding your hand down from his thigh to his erection that was leaking with precum, you stroke him in time with your thrusts. “Go ahead, Lucy. You did so good, you’ve earned this.”

“Ah… ah…(Y/N)-” His voiced raised a few octaves as he whimpered out your name. His hand held onto yours like a lifeline and his hips twitched, not sure if they wanted to push against your cock or thrust into your hand as cum spurted out. “Oh- Oh fuck…!”

“Good boy…good boy…” You groaned, “I’m almost there too. Can you keep going, Lucifer?”

“Yes… Yesyesyes…!” The demon seemed to forget all about his pride as he whimpered and squirmed under you, shaking as you continued fucking him to chase after your own orgasm.

Giving a few final thrusts, you bit down on his thigh, causing him to cry out as you filled him with your seed. “Fuck…” You moaned softly, pressing soft kisses against the place you bit.

Once again, you both remained still and silent aside from the soft panting, basking in your afterglow until you finally could bring yourself to pull your softening cock out. Lucifer let out a soft whine at the emptiness, but he didn’t have it in him to try to keep you in place.

You leaned down again, kissing his forehead, then both of his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. “I’m going to go start a bath, okay, Love?” He seemed reluctant to let you leave him, but he started to feel the stickiness of the sweat and cum, so he slowly nodded, sliding his leg off of your shoulder.

With a soft smile, you gave him one last passionate kiss. “I love you, Lucifer.” You whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. He cracked a smile of his own and squeezed your hand back.

“I love you too… Now go start the bath before I use your clothes to wipe all of this off.”

You huffed out a laugh and slid off the bed, shaking your head a bit. No matter the situation, Lucifer always had to be the boss.


End file.
